Juntos
by Noe Izumi
Summary: Cuando Link resulta gravemente herido tras una emboscada, Midna analiza sus sentimientos hacia el héroe que ha de salvar Hyrule... y su propio mundo.


El dolor empezaba a ser insoportable. Sentía el brazo embotado y ardiente, como si por su interior le corriera fuego en vez de sangre. Soltó las riendas por un instante y movió los dedos solo para asegurarse de que podía hacerlo, pero un dolor acerado le recorrió el brazo entero hasta el hombro.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto y sus cálidos rayos caían sobre la extensa pradera de Hyrule. Su calor, que hacía unas horas había sido tan reconfortante, ahora le parecía asfixiante. El sudor le caía por la frente y le picaba en los ojos. Intentó levantar el brazo sano para secárselo, pero le fue imposible moverlo, como si le pesara una tonelada; incluso las armas que llevaba a la espalda parecían pesar el doble que antes.

La cabeza se le iba por momentos; sus pensamientos, difusos, se perdían entre brumas. Ya no llevaba a su yegua, Epona, sino que sentía que ella lo llevaba a él. Aturdido, se abandonó a la lenta y cadente marcha del animal. El corazón le palpitaba pesadamente, amortiguando en sus oídos el ruido de los cascos. De repente, una intuición entró en su cabeza con una certeza abrumadora, y el terror lo aturdió aún más. La emboscada... La flecha... Le invadió un vértigo atroz y se cayó a plomo de la yegua con un golpe sordo; el relincho nervioso del animal reverberó entre las rocas del camino.

— ¿Link? ¿Estás bien?

La curiosa criatura que le acompañaba tenía el único ojo escarlata que no ocultaba su casco clavado en los suyos. Había salido del todo de su sombra y, ante los aturdidos ojos de Link, los dibujos de su piel brillaban con una luz como de otro mundo. El joven intentó hablar, pero tenía la boca seca; tragó con dificultad y se humedeció los labios.

—Midna… Es la herida…

La twili no dijo nada, sino que se acercó para echar un vistazo al brazo que el muchacho se había vendado como pudo. La venda estaba manchada de sangre; el color carmesí destacaba con fiereza sobre el blanco sucio de la tela.

— La flecha... —dijo él en un hilo de voz—Creo que estaba envenenada.

— Te dije que tenía mala pinta… —dijo Midna con reprobación; Link iba a decir algo, pero ella le interrumpió— Ya, lo sé, no podías ponerte a curártela concienzudamente en aquel momento… No podemos quedarnos aquí, no estás en condiciones de luchar y si nos atacan, estarás en apuros. Ya estamos muy cerca del bosque. Por suerte solo es superficial. El agua de la fuente te curará. Vamos Link, haz un esfuerzo.

Pero el joven apenas era capaz de moverse, e imaginó que menos aún de cabalgar. Midna suspiró, resignada. Sería el elegido de las diosas, pero seguía estando hecho de carne, y la carne era muy vulnerable. Como pudo, le ayudó a subirse a la yegua, y el joven se agarró al animal de forma que no pudiera caerse al suelo si al final se desmayaba. Midna intentó contactar con la mente de Epona para pedirle que le llevara; el animal, acostumbrado a su presencia, no opuso resistencia alguna.

Cuando alcanzaron la fuente del espíritu, el sol ya teñía de naranja las nubes del ocaso. Hasta ese momento, Link había logrado aferrarse a Epona sin caerse, pero cuando intentó bajarse, cayó al suelo sin apenas fuerzas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba aterido de frío, como si tuviera fiebre. Aunque lograra curarse la herida, era evidente que parte del veneno hacía su efecto. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero lo sabían, y compartieron esa inquietud en silencio.

Link bebió un poco para calmar su sed; sintió como si el agua le limpiase por dentro. Luego, se quitó las vendas y limpió la herida. Por un instante, la pureza de aquel sitio le reconfortó y se sintió un poco mejor, pero pronto volvió a sentir que un fuego insano le recorría el brazo. Encontró una venda limpia en las alforjas y se vendó el brazo con una mueca de dolor. La herida había empezado a curarse de forma casi milagrosa gracias a las virtudes de aquellas aguas, pero podía notar la presencia de esa pequeña parte del veneno que corría por su organismo con cada latido de su corazón. Se sintió enfermo, contaminado.

— Será mejor que pasemos aquí la noche —dijo Midna—. Tienes que descansar para librarte de ese veneno.

Link negó con un gesto de la cabeza e intentó ponerse en pie. Sus ojos entrecerrados no parecían mirar a ninguna parte en concreto.

— Ya casi ni me duele. No podemos retrasarnos más… tenemos que…

No pudo seguir; el resto de las palabras se negó a salir de su garganta. Cayó de bruces sobre la hierba. Alarmada, Midna se acercó a él. Finalmente se había desmayado.

Detrás de la fuente había un claro amparado por unos árboles. Todas las veces que habían pasado por allí en sus viajes, Midna nunca había visto ningún monstruo. Era un sitio seguro y tranquilo para pasar la noche. Link necesitaba el más absoluto reposo para que el veneno no terminase de extenderse, o podría estar en apuros de verdad. Como a Link, a ella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tener que retrasarse, pero realmente era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento.

Epona llevaba una manta tras la silla de montar. La twili le pidió permiso con un fugaz pensamiento y la yegua relinchó con suavidad, como dando su aprobación. A Midna le pareció escuchar algo en lo más profundo de su mente animal: "por favor, criatura de las sombras… cuida de él".

Midna le hizo yacer en una posición más cómoda, usando su gorro como almohada, y le cubrió con la manta hasta el pecho. Fastidiada, dio un largo suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en la mano con aire condescendiente.

— Esto es culpa tuya, ¿sabes, señor "quiero-ir-en-Epona"?… — le dijo con un amargo sarcasmo.

En medio del silencio nocturno, roto por el ulular de un búho y la tenue respiración del joven, la mente de Midna voló varias horas atrás, hasta el amanecer.

Tras pasar la noche en la ciudadela, Link se empeñó en ir cabalgando hasta la Arboleda Sagrada (tenían sospechas de que allí estaba oculto lo que estaban buscando). Un portal de teletransporte les hubiera llevado al bosque en un santiamén, pero Link insistió.

— Quiero tomar un poco el sol, después del frío que he pasado allá arriba, en el Pico Nevado— le dijo. —No te preocupes, sabré defenderme, ¿acaso no lo he hecho ya?

De paso, quería dejar a Epona con ese chico tan raro que le había dado el candil; a cambio de unas pocas rupias, él la cuidaría bien mientras exploraban la Arboleda Sagrada. No quería dejarla pastando en la pradera, con todos esos monstruos pululando por ahí. Además, travieso, le propuso salir un rato de su sombra y cabalgar con él. Midna se burló de él. La luz ya no podía hacerle daño, pero seguía sin gustarle demasiado. Estaba mucho más cómoda en las sombras; después de todo, había nacido en ellas.

— Midna… Desde lo que pasó en el Circo del Espejo, pareces triste— le dijo el joven— Quizá eso te anime un poco, así dejarías de refunfuñar un rato. Gruñona...

Molesta, Midna le dio una colleja con su pelo de un naranja llameante, que podía convertir en una mano a voluntad. Link se rió y la atrapó por sorpresa, sentándola delante y poniendo a Epona al galope. Midna gritaba mientras Link reía, divertido.

— ¡Maldito humano, suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡No soy ningún jinete!

—Pues cuando soy un lobo mira que te encanta subirte encima de mí… —dijo Link, burlón, gritando para hacerse oír por encima del atronador galope de Epona; sus ojos azules brillaban— ¡Mira esto!

— ¡No, ni hablar, ni se te ocurra…! ¡LIIIIIIIIIINK, TE VOY A… AAAAH…!

Midna chilló cuando Epona saltó una zanja, cayendo perfectamente al otro lado sin parar su frenético galope.

A Midna no le hacía ninguna gracia aquel juego estúpido, pero Link reía de buena gana. Ella estaba por encima de esas cosas tan simples, aunque tuvo que reconocer que la sensación de libertad era abrumadora. Pronto dejó de protestar y se entregó al viento en silencio, entre los brazos del héroe, sintiéndose verdaderamente protegida por primera vez en su vida. Aquel fue el primer momento en mucho tiempo que había sentido verdaderas ganas de sonreír.

Algo había cambiado desde la primera vez que se había encontrado al joven granjero transformado en la bestia sagrada de las profecías, al que solo pensaba utilizar para salvar su mundo, para acabar con Zant y el poder maléfico que le amparaba. Aquel joven granjero resultó ser el héroe elegido por las diosas, y aunque aquel hecho al principio le resultó de lo más ventajoso para sus planes, Link ya no era su instrumento. Ahora, lo que quería era protegerle, como la había protegido él.

Quería salvarle, a él y a su mundo.

De repente supo que, si le pasaba algo por su culpa, no podría perdonárselo. Algo estaba cambiando dentro de ella. Era como si la princesa Zelda hubiera hecho algo más que salvarle la vida cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte y le transfirió su poder… O, quizá, era por otra cosa... Con la mente de vuelta en el claro del bosque por un instante, Midna sacudió la cabeza, irritada. Fuera lo que fuera, ni lo sabía ni tenía por qué importarle.

Pero no fue, ni mucho menos, un viaje de placer: unos monstruos les tendieron una emboscada a la salida de la Garganta Kakariko. Cuando creyeron que habían acabado con ellos, unos arqueros aparecieron en lo alto de un acantilado, pillándoles por sorpresa, con tan mala suerte que una flecha alcanzó a Link en el brazo justo por debajo de la cota de malla. La herida sangraba profusamente, pero no parecía grave, así que no le dio más importancia y la vendó rápidamente. Por suerte, pensó Midna con la vista fija en el exhausto rostro del joven, no se le había quedado clavada; de ser así, seguramente el veneno hubiera penetrado en su sangre de inmediato, matándole al instante. Esa idea le provocó un escalofrío y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, había anochecido. De repente tenía frío, y no era la única. Bajo la manta, Link tiritaba. Midna le apartó con cuidado el pelo del color de la miel y posó una mano sobre su frente, notándola caliente y empapada en sudor, pero sus manos estaban heladas. Le estaba subiendo la fiebre, y no sabía qué hacer.

Si pudieran conseguir ayuda… Pensó en el sacerdote de Kakariko; después de todo, aquel humano había salvado casi milagrosamente al joven Príncipe zora, pero era un viaje demasiado largo y no se atrevía a usar un portal: en el estado en que se encontraba, probablemente no resistiría la transformación.

La cabaña de aquel chico tan raro en cuyo pelo se posaban los pájaros estaba muy cerca. Recordaba que la leñera estaba fuera, bajo la ventana; podría quitarle algunos troncos e intentar hacer una hoguera. Link no aprobaría que robara, pero ahora no estaba en condiciones de recriminarle nada ni tampoco iba a echarle una reprimenda precisamente, y necesitaban la leña. Tenía que mantenerlo caliente y la manta no bastaba.

La twili se escurrió un instante entre de los árboles y llegó hasta la pequeña choza. Unas ascuas humeaban en el suelo, pero no había nadie. Dentro de la cabaña no había luz; el extravagante vendedor de candiles había salido. Cogió algunos troncos con el extremo de su melena y regresó al claro con ellos.

Formó un pequeño hogar con unas pequeñas piedras y, concentrándose un instante, creó una bola de energía entre sus manos, que luego arrojó hacia la leña; el fuego prendió limpiamente. Qué complicados son estos seres de luz, se dijo con una sonrisa. Link hubiera tenido que usar el candil, como había hecho las otras veces que se habían parado a descansar, y seguro que, como siempre, se habría quemado un dedo. Sonrió al acordarse cómo se reía en esos momentos, hasta que Link, molesto por sus burlas, tomaba su cena en silencio y con el ceño fruncido.

El claro se llenó de un agradable calor, pero el joven no paraba de temblar. La luz rojiza y temblorosa del fuego se reflejaba en su pálido rostro, marcado bajo los ojos por el rubor enfermizo de la fiebre. Bajo la manta, su pecho se estremecía con cada trabajosa respiración. Preocupada, Midna le aferró la mano que le descansaba sobre el pecho; la marca de los elegidos por las diosas brillaba tenuemente a la luz de la hoguera. Bajo la piel, la sangre probablemente ya contaminada fluía agitada por las venas.

Midna rebuscó en el cinturón de Link, colgado en el lomo de Epona. Por suerte, todavía llevaba una botella llena de poción. Aquel líquido rojo como el rubí olía a rayos, pero ya le había ayudado otras veces cuando su débil naturaleza humana sucumbía al agotamiento. Vertió algunas gotas en sus labios entreabiertos, y echó algunas más cuando vio que el joven reaccionaba y las tragaba con dificultad. Luego mojó un trozo de tela en el agua de la fuente cercana, refrescando con ella su piel, ardiente por la fiebre.

Agitado, Link murmuraba algo que no entendió. La twili desconocía la naturaleza de aquel veneno, y si sus delirios eran producto de la toxina o de la fiebre. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado y esperar que el agua fresca o la poción hicieran efecto, pero aquella agitación iba a hacer que empeorara si el veneno se apoderaba de su organismo. Sin embargo, había algo que podía hacer para ayudarle… Posó una mano sobre la sudorosa frente de Link, y por un instante, el terror que sentía entró en ella como una dolorosa bofetada. Lo hizo retroceder hasta que se desvaneció, y con mucho cuidado, penetró en la conciencia del joven. Le llamó con suavidad, y cuando fue consciente de su presencia, le hizo ver las verdes praderas de Hyrule, le hizo oler la suave fragancia del heno de su pueblo, las calles colmadas de nuevo con las risas de los niños. Le enseñó los ríos, los bosques, las lejanas montañas que nadie se había atrevido a cruzar.

"Vamos a salvar este mundo, Link…"

Los párpados del joven dejaron de agitarse. Casi al instante, su pecho empezó a subir y bajar más lentamente. Midna percibió que el flujo de la sangre bajo su piel se volvía firme y sosegado.

"Te necesito a mi lado… Lo haremos juntos…"

Antes de separarse de su conciencia, Midna notó que su cuerpo se relajaba. El elegido por las diosas, el héroe que habría de salvar los mundos de la Luz y el Crepúsculo, por fin se había sumido en un sueño profundo y reparador. Midna, aferrada a su mano, permaneció a su lado toda la noche, esperando.

Los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraron entre las ramas de los árboles cayeron con suavidad sobre el rostro de Link. El joven respiró lenta y profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con la fragante brisa del bosque. A sus oídos llegaron el suave canto de los pájaros y el murmullo del agua de la fuente del espíritu. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si despertara de un insondable sueño. Le costó unos instantes darse cuenta de dónde estaba, pero pronto lo recordó todo. Se incorporó con dificultad; un trozo de tela humedecido con agua ya tibia cayó sobre su regazo. A su lado humeaban las ascuas de una hoguera recién apagada.

— ¿Midna?

Oyó la pícara risa de la twili, que apareció de repente tras unos árboles.

— ¡Hey, héroe! ¿Ya estás despierto? Supongo que tendrás hambre. Toma.

Con la punta de su pelo, le entregó un trozo de pan que parecía recién hecho.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Lo has robado? Midna…

Ella volvió a reír.

— Tampoco es lo único que he robado desde anoche… —dijo, misteriosa, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Midna?

La risa de su compañera de aventuras le llegó apagada a través de los árboles.

Tras haber comido un poco, Link empezó a sentirse fuerte de nuevo. Gracias a la noche de descanso y a los cuidados de Midna, su organismo ya se había librado del veneno, y la herida empezaba a cicatrizar. Cuando se vio con fuerzas, recogió todas sus cosas y se acercó a la cabaña de Palomo. Avergonzado, el joven se lo explicó todo. Quiso pagarle la leña y la hogaza de pan, pero el peculiar vendedor, comprensivo, se negó; de hecho, hasta le invitó a un té caliente. Al menos sí aceptó unas rupias por cuidar a Epona durante unos días.

Link se despidió del vendedor y de su yegua. Midna, cansada de estar bajo el sol, salió de su escondite entre los árboles y se ocultó en su sombra. El héroe y la Princesa del Crepúsculo reemprendieron el viaje.

"Juntos… Lo haremos juntos".


End file.
